


Magic Hot Chocolate

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Seungwoo tiene un día terrible y su compañero de cuarto Wooseok le prepara una taza de su famoso chocolate caliente mágico.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 2





	Magic Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magic Hot Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651739) by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). 



Seungwoo no era el tipo de persona que se quejaba. No era el tipo de persona que se enfocaba en las partes negativas de una mala situación porque hacer que sufriera más no podía hacer nada mejor, pero como un sabio dijo una vez: a veces suceden cosas de mierda.

Estaba de camino a casa desde el trabajo durante lo que ya había sido un día horrible cuando sucedió lo inevitable. Se puso peor. 

Comenzó con una simple cadena de eventos, como derramar su café _por toda_ la fotocopiadora, lo que condujo a _romper_ la fotocopiadora, que fue completamente su culpa hasta un gran evento que estaba completamente fuera de control: el autobús de se averió.

Por supuesto que tenía que suceder. No podía simplemente relajarse de camino a casa, jugar un juego en su teléfono y tal vez comer un bocadillo que recogió antes de abordar. En cambio, tuvo que caminar el resto del camino a través de la nieve y no se había vestido lo suficientemente bien como para quedar atrapado en la nieve por el tiempo que le llevaría llegar a casa.

El frío lo empapó hasta los huesos y podía sentir sus propias mejillas arder por la fiebre que quería apoderarse de su cuerpo. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que tuviera un colapso completo en medio de un cruce peatonal como un pobre protagonista de drama, pero no estaba preparado para eso todavía. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar a casa, secarse, ponerse algo cálido, tomar un montón de suplementos preventivos y prepararse para la reducción masiva en su cheque mensual por costarle a la compañía una máquina tan importante.

Seungwoo no era del tipo que se quejaba, pero le sucedieron cosas de mierda.

Llegó a casa mucho después del anochecer, mucho después de lo que hubiera querido volver a casa un martes por la noche. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la bufanda empapada del cuello y colocarla sobre una silla para que se seque antes de la mañana, cuando la necesitaría nuevamente. Luego se quitó el abrigo y ya se sintió mil veces mejor una vez que el aire seco y cálido del departamento golpeó su piel. Del resto de las cosas se tendría que ocupar en otro lugar que no fuera la puerta. No es que a su compañero de cuarto le importara, pero si de repente entraba en sus boxers con una nariz roja y mocosa, Wooseok podría tener demasiadas preguntas que no tenía ganas de responder.

Como convocado por el simple pensamiento de su nombre, Wooseok apareció de la nada en su pijama rojo con una manta envuelta alrededor de sí mismo como si hubiera nacido para ser acogedor. Seungwoo deseó haber nacido para ser acogedor. En cambio, nació para tener un martes realmente horrible.

"¿Qué, te metiste tormenta de nieve?" Wooseok preguntó, mirando su pobre aspecto empapado que combinaba con su comportamiento.

"Mi autobús se averió," dijo, demasiado débil para bromas.

"Estás bromeando," dijo Wooseok, entendiendo que no era momento de burlarse antes de caminar hacia él. Se quitó la manta y la envolvió alrededor de Seungwoo, quien le sonrió débilmente.

"Gracias," dijo con una media sonrisa.

"Deberías ir a cambiarte," sugirió. Seungwoo asintió con la cabeza. Esa era la única forma en que se sentiría mejor.

Se dio una larga ducha y dejó que el agua caliente lo golpeara hasta que la sensación de sentirse vivo volvió a sus brazos y piernas antes de ponerse la ropa de casa más cálida y cómoda y regresar a su apartamento.

"¿Te gustan los malvaviscos?" Gritó Wooseok desde la cocina después de escucharlo salir.

"¿Vamos a acampar?" Gritó de vuelta.

"Cállate, ¿quieres los malvaviscos o no?" Volvió a gritar.

"Sí, me gustan los malvaviscos," dijo en voz alta antes de bajar la voz. _"Que sensible."_

"¡Escuché eso!"

"¡No dije nada!"

"¡Solo te daré dos!" Wooseok amenazó.

"¡No quise decir eso!"

"¡Dos y medio!"

"¿Cómo le das a alguien la mitad de un malvavisco?" Dijo Seungwoo, caminando hacia la cocina porque estaba cansado de gritar. Atrapó a Wooseok con la esponjosa golosina blanca en la boca, listo para morderla por la mitad. "¡Oye, no hagas eso! ¡Eso es asqueroso!"

Wooseok se lo metió en la boca y lo miró sorprendido, sabiendo que había sido atrapado en el acto.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo, sus mejillas hinchadas inocentemente como una ardilla mientras masticaba.

"Parecía que estabas a punto de morder el mío y volver a ponerlo," dijo Seungwoo.

"Lo estaba," dijo con la boca llena.

Seungwoo hizo una mueca. "Asqueroso."

Metió la mano en la bolsa de plástico y sacó uno para él. "¿Para qué son estos?"

"Es de mala suerte beber chocolate caliente sin malvaviscos," dijo Wooseok.

"¿Lo es?" Preguntó, tomando otro para comer.

"No sé, podría ser," dijo antes de arrebatarle la bolsa. "No comas más. Te dolerá la barriga."

"¿Qué eres, mi madre?" Dijo, pero por dentro se sintió cálido. Que Wooseok cuidara de él era una de las ventajas de vivir juntos, lo que compensaba (la mayoría de los días) el hecho de que Wooseok era un vago que había engañado a la gente por su apariencia perfecta y ordenada. Seungwoo echó un vistazo a la olla de chocolate derretido y leche en la estufa y supo que iba a tener que ser él quien la limpiara, pero era el gesto lo que contaba.

"A veces creo que sí," dijo Wooseok, revolviendo los últimos trozos de chocolate hasta que la mezcla estuvo suave y sedosa.

Seungwoo apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro. "Mamá, estoy cansado, ¿podemos ordenar comida esta noche?"

Wooseok tarareó. "Será mejor que te apures y llames porque una vez que bebas una taza de mi chocolate caliente mágico, te vas a desmayar."

"Es así de bueno, ¿eh?" Él rió.

"Es la receta de mi madre," dijo. "Por supuesto que lo es."

"¿Quieres pollo?" Seungwoo preguntó mientras buscaba en el cajón para encontrar un menú.

"Siempre, pero ¿cómo va a saber eso con esto?"

"No lo sé, pero me muero de hambre," dijo. "No creo que me importe si sabe raro."

"Eso es justo," dijo Wooseok. "Ordena entonces. Esto puede hervir a fuego lento por un tiempo. Simplemente se espesará más."

Seungwoo no perdió el tiempo. Wooseok tuvo la amabilidad de hacerle una olla de chocolate caliente para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor y sabía con certeza que Wooseok siempre esperaba para comer con él cuando llegaba a casa, por lo que se habría muerto de hambre y ambos estaban demasiado cansados para molestarse en cocinar. Además, si el pollo y el chocolate caliente fueran cuestionables, no podría imaginar cómo hubieran sabido juntos el ramen y el chocolate caliente. Se estremeció ante la idea.

La comida llegó rápidamente y comieron juntos sin que se compartiera una palabra entre ellos. Seungwoo no tenía ganas de hablar sobre su día, probablemente tanto como Wooseok no tenía ganas de escucharlo hablar sobre eso. No es que no lo quisiera hacer, pero ambos estaban increíblemente exhaustos. Demasiado cansado para hablar. Demasiado cansados para escuchar. Demasiado cansados para pensar. _¿Cómo puede ser que sea solo martes?_

Después de guardar las sobras, Wooseok les sirvió dos tazas de chocolate caliente, llenas de malvaviscos. Seungwoo, que ya había ocupado su lugar en el sofá, extendió la mano y le quitó las tazas para que pudieran sentarse juntos.

"¿Quieres hablar sobre eso o quieres ver una película?" Preguntó Wooseok.

"Una película, por favor."

"Okay," dijo. Wooseok eligió algo para ellos que no sería demasiado estresante para mirar justo a tiempo para que las bebidas se enfríen lo suficiente como para que no se quemen la lengua.

Seungwoo se llevó la taza a los labios y mordisqueó la amalgama de malvavisco derretida encima de ella antes de probar el mágico chocolate caliente de Wooseok. Era lo suficientemente espeso como para aferrarse al interior de su garganta mientras tragaba, pero era lo suficientemente suave como para que no le importara. Además de eso, era lo suficientemente dulce como para disfrutar sin saber como el fondo de una caja de hojaldres de cacao, pero había algo extra que no podía ubicar.

"¿Vainilla?" Preguntó.

"Mhm," dijo Wooseok, bebiendo de su propia taza. "Eso y un poco de whisky."

Seungwoo resopló. "¿Es eso lo que se supone que me hará dormir?"

"¿Vas a hacerme preguntas sobre mi chocolate o vas a beberlo, Gordon Ramsay?"

Seungwoo tarareó y se deslizó más cerca de él. "Alguien está de mal humor."

"También tuve un día difícil," dijo, sin ganas de hablar de eso tampoco.

Levantó su taza e hizo un brindis. "Por no tener más días malos."

"No más días malos," repitió Wooseok mientras las superficies de cerámica chocaban entre sí.

Seungwoo se recostó en el cojín y se relajó mientras el chocolate caliente recorría su cuerpo junto con algo más de lo que sospechaba que era el verdadero secreto de por qué el famoso chocolate caliente de la madre de Wooseok era tan mágico.

"Gracias por hacer esto," dijo, la tensión en su cuerpo desapareciendo.

"Bebe, no nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes."

No recordaba haber puesto su cabeza sobre el hombro de Wooseok o el más joven cubriéndolo con una manta. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido y haberse perdido la mitad de la película, pero cuando terminó, un Wooseok con mucho sueño lo despertó empujando repetidamente su mejilla.

"Oye, dormilón," dijo Wooseok en voz baja, persuadiéndolo para que despertara.

Seungwoo gimió y se volvió a colocar sobre el hombro de Wooseok más cómodamente, ignorándolo.

"Ya," dijo, riendo. "¡Levántate! Tenemos que ir a trabajar por la mañana."

"No veo qué tiene que ver eso conmigo," se quejó antes de empujar a Wooseok sobre el cojín.

"¡Oye!"

"Shh," dijo, poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho. "Estoy intentando dormir."

"Eres el peor," dijo Wooseok sin una pizca de malicia en su voz y sin luchar para alejarlo.

Si alguno de ellos preguntara cómo terminaron pasando la noche juntos acurrucados en el sofá un martes por la noche, ambos habrían jurado que era el chocolate caliente, pero a veces después de un día de mierda, dormirse juntos, incluso para dos compañeros de cuarto, era la única forma de mejorarlo.


End file.
